vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Universal RPG: Secret of the Stones
The first RPG on VG Mania, Secret of the Stones opened October 2, 2009. It was scheduled to be released on August 18, 2009. Due to the lack of members at the time, NG decided to cancel this RPG for a later date and instead opened a beginning RPG for everyone to enjoy. URPG: SotS was questioned to become a fanfic by Nintendogamer2012, but the Mania Members disagreed, some with cocky comments. Background The Secret of the Stones is an intense action-comedy Role Play. There are seven elemental stones, and they all contain a helluva lotta power! These Elemental Stones have 7 unique powers, Electric, Fire, Ice, Nature, Strength, Dark, and Wish. One who posesses one of those stones gain access to the type of stone(s) they hold. He who collects all seven stones will become unstoppable! No force in the world could defeat. These seven stones are all extremely hidden and sealed, and none of which have been seen for milleniums. No one has ever discovered them, they are all but a giant rumor. They have been searched for, but never found. Could there be that one day they are found? Is it possible that the Elemental Stones are real? Parties Kirbyfan66 *Kirby *Waddle Dee *Meta Knight LuigiTailsPrower *Luigi *Miles "Tails" Prower *Wario liquidblaze97 *Trunks *Goku *Bardock DoomsdayZone *Shadow the Hedgehog *Ashley *Skull Kid ProvingNero117 *Squall Leonheart *ODST Rookie *Knuckles the Echidna Mamaluigisbagel *Megaman X *Zero Synopses LuigiTailsPrower Luigi takes a walk with Mario when they meet Tails working with a strange machine. Eggman kidnaps Princess Peach so he could lure and capture Mario. He then ejects Luigi and Tails far away and they team up to figure out what Eggman's up to. Tails believes he is looking for powerful artifacts, one of which he says is in the mountains. Fang the Sniper overhears this, and after taking a quick beating, heads over there himself. They head into the mountains, where they find (and defeat) Wario. Eggman shows up to take the stone, so Wario teams up with Luigi and Tails. Upon entering a secret chamber, they decide to split up to find the stone. Wario smashes some statues and comes across Bark the Polar Bear from Sonic the Fighters, who duels Wario to see who is worthy of the stone of strength. Meanwhile, Luigi and Tails enter a trap door to find the stone, but instead get RickRolled and attacked by Eggman. DoomsdayZone Shadow starts looking for stones when he runs into Ashley from Wario Ware in the dark. They fight each other but get nowhere, then decide to team up. They arrive at Twilight Town where a guy holding a star shaped stone gets turned into a pig. Doopliss comes for the stone and battles Shadow and Ashley. During the battle, he steals Shadow's identity so that he is Shadow and Shadow is no one. Then he takes the stone and flees. They chase him down to a place called the Wishing Tower, and they warp to the top. Shadow gets his identity back from an unconsious Doopliss, when they're attacked by Miracle Matter. They defeat him and return the power to the stone, and once they leave they are confronted by Skull Kid, who after some persuasion, joins the team. Skull Kid gets a lead that another stone is the Forest Temple, but Fado does not allow Shadow to pass through, so Skull Kid and Ashley go in without him, and get lost in the woods. LiquidBlaze97 Trunks and other various DBZ characters are in a tournament when Cell shows up and teleports them elsewhere, changing the rules. It turns out he is trying to find a strong enough enemy to go against them so he can start looking for the Secret Stones. Trunks senses one and goes off to fight Cell while Goku and Bardock fight off all the opponents. An impact that sends Trunks miles below the earth allows him to find the Fire Stone buried deep underground. KirbyFan66 Kirby and Waddle Dee meet up where Dee tells Kirby about this stone (Electric) that he found. Then a couple of Dedede's men with black auras come in and try to arrest the two, but get owned by them. They tell Meta Knight about it and show him the stone. After beating up Buggzy, the three decide to pay a visit to their "good friend" Dedede. After arriving, Dedede says he's innocent, but has information on the stones. A fake Dedede comes in and tries to fake out the group, but Meta Knight knew which was which. It turns out the fake Dedede was Drawcia- she was responsible, not Zero! Dedede lets the group escape, fighting off Drawcia. MK then teaches them about Mystic Artes and Overlimit, and are about to look for stones, when Meta Knight hears something. It's Dist the Rose! Or Reaper... or Runny... Anyways, they fight Kaiser Dist, Dist escapes, and the heroes walk into a dark forest that leads to Ice Cream Island. The Spirit within the Star Rod tells Meta Knight and Waddle Dee a message, by using Kirby's body. Kirby learns his Mystic Arte, and after a Waddle arguement, the group arrives at Ice Cream Island. Mamaluigisbagel Megaman X and Zero are sent to find a mysterious capsule in the Giga City ruins.When they find it,they are attacked by their arch-enemy,who has been revived for the 4th time,Vile.After defeating Vile,he escapes through the capsule,with Zero and X following.When they go through,they realize they are in a field of grass plains,flowers,and animals.Being used to artificial grass and flowers,along with maverick robotic animals,X was astonished.They find an altar at the middle of the plains where a talking squirrel teaches them about the Secret of the Stones,and what had happened to the stone that once stood at the altar,the stone of Nature. Stones Here is a list of the stones and who currently obtains them. *Electric - Kirbyfan66 *Fire - Liquidblaze97 *Ice - Not Found *Nature - Not Found (Ddz and MLB are both after this one) *Strength - Not Found (LTP calls dibs) *Dark - Not Found (PN called dibs) *Wish - DoomsdayZone Category:Universal RPGs